Gym
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- 'Summary' The Gym is a 2x2 Support room unlocked at level one. When onboard the player's ship, Crew placed inside it can be trained. Training will permanently boost a Crew's stat(s). Training in the Gym boosts HP, Attack, Ability, and Stamina. Upgrading and researching Fitness make training more effective. 'Skins' The Pool is a reskin of the level 9 Gym. A Pool Renovation Kit is required along with a level 8 or 9 Gym. Switching to the skin costs 1M , 1h while switching back costs 1M , 6d . __TOC__ 'Training Crew' 'Additional Notes' *Training Results are heaviliy based on RNG. *When a Crewmember is training, neither the Gym nor the training Crewmember can be moved or placed in inventory. *Training cannot be started when the Gym is upgrading, but Crew already training before the construction started will still receive their buff(s). *Training Crew cannot be blended, buffed with DNA Items, or donated. *Training Crew can still equip Equipment. 'Training Guide' Click Expand to see more: Before training, try to keep in mind the Crewmember's role. Crew that excels in repairing rooms obviously shouldn't be trained primarily in Attack. In addition, if the player is planning to train Crew, it's best to focus on one or two stats at maximum. It's much better to have one or two ridiculously trained stats than slightly boosted stats all around. Generally speaking, most players recommended not training Epic Crew and up until they unlock Military Training for their desired stat. Crew below Unique rarity are easily replaceable by the time the player unlocks Military Training, so they can be trained without any precaution. A good guide for picking the right regimens themselves can be found in the official PSS Discord Server (discord.gg/pss) in the pinned messages in #advice-and-strategy. 'Training Debuffs' Click Expand to see more: 'Basic Debuffs' When the player trains her/her Crew, numerous training debuffs may be applied to the Crewmember. This section will talk about the first three debuffs and their effects. First, there is the Training Debuff. The more buffed a Crewmember is, the less effective further training will be. Put simply, Crew with no previous buffs usually have better training results than Crew with previous buffs. Second, there is the Training Capacity Debuff. This debuff scales with a Crewmember's Training Capacity, with a higher debuff the closer they are to their cap. With this mechanic in mind, a 30/100 Training Capacity and a 27/90 Training Capacity will receive the same debuff. Third, there is the Stat Debuff. The more buffed a specific stat is, the less likely further training will buff it further. Basically, an unbuffed stat will usually have better training results than an already buffed stat when training on the same regimen. 'Fatigue' When Crew finish training, they become fatigued. The amount of fatigue can range from 0 to 100, and training fatigued Crew debuffs any buff(s) gained by 1% per fatigue point (Decimals always round down). Thus, NEVER TRAIN CREW WHEN THEY ARE FATIGUED! The higher a regimen is in tier (EX: DIY -> Military), the more fatigue gained. It takes one hour to lose one fatigue point. You can estimate a Crew's fatigue by clicking on them and looking at the face shown. 'Fatigue Faces' 'Training Capacity' Every Crewmember has a limit on how buffed they can become. The player can view this limit by looking at the bottom of a Crewmember's profile. This is known as Training Capacity, and it's incredibly important as it affects numerous aspects of training. 'Training Regimens' Below is a list of all the training regimens available to the Gym. Whenever Fitness is upgraded on iOS, the game replaces the previous regimens with the newly unlocked ones. Whereas Android users can see every regimen they've unlocked. To calculate stats after training/equipment, click here. 'Icon Guide' *All buffs (Except Stamina) are given in percentages. *One point of Stamina = 1 second a Crewmember can run (Running Speed = Base Walking Speed + 1). *Running is prioritized over walking and cannot be turned off. 'DIY Training Regimens' 'Professional Training Regimens' 'Military Training Regimens' Category:Rooms Category:Support Rooms Category:Ingame Class:Support